Uma Noite de Chuva
by Jhennie Lee
Summary: Ele, o seu introvertido e sexy vizinho, o qual trocara apenas monossílabos de "Bom dia"... Ela, a sua sensual vizinha responsável por perturbar a maioria dos seus sonhos devassos...


**Olá minhas queridas, **

**Estava um temporal por aqui noite passada, e enquanto eu voltava pra casa debaixo daquela forte chuva, uma idéia me surgiu e não pude deixar de escrevê-la avidamente assim que cheguei em casa... **

**Espero que apreciem as aventuras de nossa adorável Kagome e seu sensual vizinho... **

**Boa Leitura! **

**...**

**Uma noite de chuva**

_Ele, o seu introvertido e sexy vizinho, o qual trocara apenas monossílabos de "Bom dia"... Ela, a sua sensual vizinha responsável por perturbar a maioria dos seus sonhos devassos... _

_

* * *

_

_ Oh _droga_! Eu não acredito! – aquela voz aveludada preencheu seus ouvidos de forma mais familiar do que deveria, mesmo vindo do corredor – não acredito que eu possa tê-las esquecido! – afinal de contas, ela era apenas sua vizinha do 3B e nunca havia trocado nenhuma palavra além de "Bom dia" ou "Olá" como recitava a boa educação; além é claro dos biscoitos de chocolate que ela havia preparado para ele na semana em que se mudara. E só.

_ Oh meu Deus, eu não posso ter perdido as chaves... Mas que _droga_! – ele deixou um sorriso escapar-lhe diante da blasfêmia entoada em voz tão melodiosa e continuou sentado na sala, com uma taça de vinho nas mãos, ouvindo-a reclamar sobre as chaves que parecia não encontrar – Oh, cadê as _malditas_ chaves?

Ele pareceu refletir por um momento quando um forte trovão entoou novamente, ocorria um temporal lá fora, e sua vizinha parecia acabar de voltar da terrível chuva, sem é claro, as benditas chaves que lhe forneceriam o acesso ao aconchego de seu apartamento. Depositou a taça na mesinha de centro e caminhou até a porta abrindo-a em quase completa ausência de ruídos, e a reação ao que encontrou foi instantânea.

O vestido era negro e curto, moldado ao belo corpo e rodado na saia; no entanto, se encontrava encharcado e completamente colado ao belo corpo. Ele analisou todos os detalhes, desde os cabelos igualmente negros e molhados totalmente bagunçados de uma forma tentadora, como se ela houvesse acabado de sair da cama e se esquecera de arrumá-los; descendo pelos lábios agora com apenas o vestígio do que fora um rubro batom, pelos ombros descobertos e respingados onde as gotas desciam por entre o colo e perdiam-se no vale dos seios escondidos em um decote revelador; podia-se perceber o molde perfeito dos seios arrepiados pela água fria da chuva colados no vestido fino e negro, onde sua saia um dia rodada, estava agora pregada nas belas e esguias pernas molhadas alcançando enfim os belos saltos alto.

_ terminou a análise ou pretende ficar ai me olhando a noite toda? – surpreendeu-se então pela voz feminina e levantou os olhos encontrando os seus, ela parecia zangada;

_ eu poderia ficar olhando-a a noite inteira – respondera em um átimo, sem sequer pensar, e no momento seguinte repreendia-se pelo ato impulsivo. Havia tempos que desejava a ardente vizinha, mas isto é claro, deveria permanecer como uma avassaladora fantasia que habitava seus sonhos devassos pela madrugada e não se permear em uma conversa de sedução enquanto ela se encontrava encharcada e bela no corredor, sem a chave de casa, em uma noite de chuva.

Ela enrubesceu, mas no instante seguinte pareceu voltar a si e olhar enigmaticamente para a porta, como se, pela força do pensamento ela fosse se abrir e lhe permitir entrar.

_ ouvi suas reclamações do meu apartamento, parece em problemas... – ela suspirou revoltada e fazendo um adorável biquinho de chateação; que quase o levou ao delírio...

_ acho que deixei a _porcaria_ das chaves na casa de Sango, e ela já deve estar no aeroporto agora... E eu presa no corredor até esta _maldita_ chuva passar. Nenhum chaveiro são viria até aqui debaixo deste temporal!

_ isso não soa muito bem – ele sorriu galante sem nem mesmo perceber, era como se a presença da adorável Kagome Higurashi retirasse todo o controle do corpo e da mente do tão obstinado Sesshoumaru Taisho – talvez eu possa ajudá-la... Até a chuva abrandar e você chamar o chaveiro.

_ é serio? – ela sorriu e foi como se todo o corredor irradiasse, certo, ele tinha de admitir, era impossível resistir aos encantos da pequena feiticeira;

_ bem, uma toalha felpuda com uma taça de vinho em frente á lareira parece uma boa idéia para se aquecer... – ele abriu a porta um pouco mais e lhe deu passagem – fique a vontade vizinha...

_ Oh! Isso é fabuloso! Obrigada Sesshoumaru – enquanto caminhava ele pôde acompanhar embevecido o leve movimento dos seios, o tecido colando-se cada vez mais nas pernas molhadas e ao passar por ele, a nuvem de perfume feminino... Não como uma colônia ou fragrância que pudesse ser encontrava em qualquer perfumaria, mas um cheiro dela, de mulher; misturado á um delicado toque de maçã... Oh sim, maçãs... Sesshoumaru pensaria coisas terrivelmente sensuais da próxima vez que olhasse para uma apetitosa maçã.

Ao fechar a porta, a presença dela preenchia o ambiente completamente incendiando-o em um torpor sensual e ardente, contendo-se ele lhe serviu uma taça de vinho e buscou uma toalha macia e seca, aconchegou-a próxima á lareira e deixou-se admirar pela estonteante presença.

Kagome o analisava completamente, ali escorado no batente da porta que fazia uma falsa divisão entre a sala e copa conjugadas, ele parecia único, como um deus grego saído de algum conto inalcançável para mulheres como ela... Vestia jeans, desbotado e casual que lhe moldava as pernas fortes que a faziam tremer, a blusa branca deixava claro a presença de um corpo forte e músculos salientes, que não eram exagerados, mas sim na medida certa; braços fortes que poderiam levar uma mulher á completa insanidade ao envolvê-la e o rosto parecia pintado... Com lábios que ela ansiara por tocar e beijar desde o momento em que ele se mudara e eles "tropeçaram" pelo corredor um no outro, e sem se dar conta de que era observada por ávidos olhos ela imaginou-se enfiando os dedos pelos sedosos cabelos e então os puxando e levando tão tentadores lábios para si...

_ terminou a análise ou pretende ficar ai me olhando a noite toda? – ele revidou a sua recriminação mais cedo quando eram os olhos _dele _á perscrutarem o corpo _dela_. Ela sorriu encabulada e virou o rosto fingindo admirar o crepitar das chamas.

Pôde sentir o sofá afundar-se ao seu lado e a presença forte e masculina rodear-lhe os sentidos afetando-a de modo quase selvagem, mesmo ali no calor das chamas da lareira, seus seios arrepiados ainda estavam intumescidos e seu corpo arrepiado, e ela sabia, ansiando por um toque que ela deveria deixar apenas, para suas fantasias e sonhos mais delirantes.

_ parece que a chuva não vai passar tão cedo – ela comentara no propósito de afastar as sensações alucinantes que formigavam por sua pele e aqueciam seu centro;

_ então passe a noite aqui – era como um sussurro tentador e delicioso, soando como uma deliciosa maldição que ela sabia, alcançaria o estágio mais profundo da provocação, levaria ao _sexo_, ardente, selvagem e deliciosamente avassalador.

E não fora preciso nenhuma outra palavra antes que as mãos ágeis estivessem em sua cintura acariciando movimentos circulares por sua barriga e subindo em direção aos seus já tão sensíveis mamilos, que eram agora torturados em uma deliciosa brincadeira ainda por cima do fino pano nas mãos hábeis de sesshoumaru. Tão logo as alças caíram por seus ombros a sensação de prazer dobrou, quando a boca quente e exigente dele provava-a como uma deliciosa fruta á ser saboreada... Suas mãos agarram os cabelos macios e então seus lábios ávidos pareciam fundidos e seus corpos moldados.

Ele passeara por seu pescoço, beijando, mordiscando e descendo cada vez mais, deixando um rastro úmido de fogo por seu corpo, abocanhando seus seios como pêssegos frescos á serem devorados e levando-a a tortuosos gemidos de plena satisfação.

Perdida nas deliciosas investidas e ardentes ações de seu glorioso vizinho, Kagome não ouvira os tão familiares tilintar de salto alto de sua melhor amiga pela escada, passando pelo corredor e batendo á sua porta enquanto Sesshoumaru, ardendo em seu corpo terminava de descer seu vestido e arrancava a própria blusa contemplando-a com uma visão privilegiada de beleza máscula e presenteando-a com o prazer de espalmar as mãos em seu peito e acariciar suas costas até marcá-las com suas unhas na loucura do prazer que lhe era proporcionado...

Seu corpo se arrepiara intensamente em antecipação quando a hábil mão tencionou infiltrar-se sob a seda de sua peça intima...

_ KAGOME? ABRA A PORTA! VOCÊ TA AÍ? ESQUECEU A CHAVE! KAGOME!

Parados, na mesma posição e surpresos, ela finalmente reconhecera a voz da melhor amiga,

_ Oh meu Deus, é Sango! Com a minha chave... – mas não houve sequer um movimento para se levantar ou mínimo pensamento que intencionava se mover do calor do corpo de Sesshoumaru para buscar a fria chave de seu apartamento.

Por fim os saltos afastaram-se com familiar tilintar e desceram as escadas, desaparecendo com a chave e tornando a realidade tão clara como água cristalina, e eles se encararam... a vergonha, timidez ou qualquer outro tolo sentimento de culpa ou vulgaridade não parecia capaz de se revelar á Kagome ou Sesshoumaru, mas o olhar enevoado de desejo reclamava conduzi-los cada vez mais fundo no prazer que iniciaram...

_ não parece mais tão interessada em encontrar sua chave, vizinha? – ela sorrira e entrelaçara as pernas em torno daquele corpo sensual que naquela noite chuvosa era seu...

_ parece que terei de passar a noite aqui vizinho... Incomodo? – o sorriso feroz e avassalador fizeram-la queimar;

_ não se preocupe, encontraremos um modo de me compensar... Afinal ainda temos pela frente uma longa noite de chuva... – e tomando assim seus lábios para si ardeu em desejo e paixão, contradizendo a fria chuva que batia na janela lá fora naquela noite escura e chuvosa.

* * *

**Espero que tenham apreciado a história meninas, sei que foi uma tortura ter parado por aí... mas deixe a imaginação fluir! ;) **

**Deixem reviews, sim? Elas me inspiram cada vez mais! **

**Beijos e obrigada, **

**Jhennie Lee **


End file.
